Over the hills and far away
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Al fin me dirijo a los senderos que me llevan a casa / y a dónde me lleva el camino no lo puedo decir".


¡Hola, sempais! Les doy la bienvenida a mi segunda historia de _Kuroshitsuji; _la verdad pensé que tardaría un poco más en volver, así que me sorprendió cuando al escuchar el soundtrack final de _El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (_cuyo título es _The last goodbye_), únicamente pude concebir otra idea sobre mis queridos Snake y Joker. Supongo que encima, ando sentimental por las fechas y fue imposible contenerme: The Noah's Ark Circus me parecieron un tema más que perfecto (=w=). Así, luego de escuchar una eternidad la canción antes aludida y también _With the wind _en versión extendida, les traigo esta nueva historia que espero desde el fondo de mi corazón, que disfruten tanto como en el momento lo hice yo mientras la escribía.

_Kuroshitsuji _le pertenece a Yana Toboso, de quien estoy pidiendo prestados a los personajes con el simple fin de entretenerme y quizá, ofrecerles un buen rato a ustedes (nwn).

**¡Advertencias!** De manera absolutamente increíble, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no ocupo el AU, pero seguramente hay OoC y en esta ocasión, es posible que sea un poco más notable el intento de shonen-ai entre Joker y Snake (sí, ahora resulta que los quiero probar juntos..., jeje). También es la primera vez que intento anexar una canción dentro de la narración durante el final y no sé qué tan bien parada salí de eso (._.), así que lo que vean en cursivas más abajo, pertenece al soundtrack de la película, interpretada por Billy Boyd: _The Last Goodbye. _

En fin, realmente deseo que la historia les guste y merezca su tiempo, sempais (:D). Con un poco de suerte para mí, me seguirán leyendo abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>((*~ [Over the hills and far away] ~*)) <strong>

**.ͼͽ.**

_« _Ya que las estrellas no viven y desde que la luna no brilla en esta ciudad, encendamos una luz nosotros mismos y cantemos bajo el mar de estrellas_ ».__ So ist es immer_ [Así es siempre], traducción en el canal de_ Whiterobrine**.**_

**.ͼͽ.**

_Oscar _y _Emily _envolvían el cuerpo de Snake y balanceaban sus cabezas de un lado a otro mientras siseaban una conversación acerca de los sentimientos de Dagger hacia Beast. El albino escuchaba con reservado interés y sin realizar comentario alguno pese a las obstinadas miradas que le dirigían ambas serpientes, empecinadas en que interviniera y fracasando rotundamente, considerando que el joven se limitaba a marchar a través del campo donde el circo había desmontado las tiendas de acampar.

Se habían detenido un par de horas atrás para hacer los preparativos necesarios. Entonces, Joker apareció con una radiante sonrisa, indicándoles a los miembros del circo que pasarían ahí la noche. Como era habitual, todos se dispusieron rápidamente a sus tareas y durante la hora siguiente, se levantaron las carpas del reparto principal y cada grupo levantó su tienda correspondiente (éstas parecían más pequeñas cuando se quedaban en exteriores, aún lejos de las zonas concurridas de las ciudades y pueblos donde montaban sus espectáculos, pues en su interior solían dormir —cómodamente— al menos tres o cuatro personas). Otro grupo de gente preparaba la cena y uno más pequeño (constituido entre cuatro o seis individuos), daba de comer a los animales.

Mientras iban y venían, todos platicaban entre sí y reían animadamente cuando alguno hacía alguna payasada. El ambiente era alegre pero más bullicioso de lo acostumbrado, así que después de terminar con sus tareas normales, Snake se había escabullido hacia los árboles que rodeaban el campo en la distancia. Sólo _Oscar _y _Emily _mostraron interés en acompañarlo, rehusándose a dormir junto a las otras en la carpa del albino; ambas serpientes tenían un carácter más inquieto que el resto y tendían a conversaciones largas, las cuales Snake disfrutaba mucho de oír. No obstante, el joven se hallaba algo incómodo con el tema de ese día, por lo que observaba atentamente sus pasos, igual que si temiese caer en un hoyo o algo así.

Luego de varios minutos —casi treinta, en realidad—, Snake por fin llegó a la sombra de los árboles que bordeaban el campo. Al echar una ojeada hacia atrás, vio las sombras de sus compañeros perfilándose mientras terminaban sus respectivos quehaceres. La distancia que recorrió no era mucha, pero se había tomado su tiempo, así que todavía distinguía quién era quién; el más notable, por supuesto, era Jumbo. El hombre llevaba sobre los hombros una gran mesa, perfectamente equilibrada, que se disponía a dejar en medio de las tiendas.

"A Joker debió ocurrírsele que todos comieran al aire libre", comentó _Emily _en su oído, con un tono aparentemente divertido, para después añadir mirando al cielo: "Supongo que con el día tan despejado piensa que se verán hermosas las estrellas, así que no es de extrañar".

El albino sintió un gran alivio cuando el tema de conversación se alejó de Dagger y Beast. Las serpientes podían cotillear más de lo que la gente solía creer.

Snake volvió la mirada al cielo, que tenía una bonita tonalidad cerúlea, ya rasgada aquí y allá por los tonos característicos del atardecer. Las pocas nubes que decoraban la superficie azul, estaban teñidas de naranja y rosa, todavía con matices blancos como la lana de las ovejas. Y más allá de los límites del campo, el sol brillaba como pocas veces lo hacía en Inglaterra. El panorama se le antojo realmente hermoso al joven, quien permaneció un rato observándolo y respirando el fresco aroma del pasto.

"Uno diría que es romántico", prorrumpió _Oscar _mientras se enroscaba más en el brazo derecho de Snake. En seguida, agregó como hablando consigo mismo: "Me pregunto si podría encontrar algún ratón de campo para darme un aperitivo". Y en efecto, se puso a mirar detenidamente al suelo, un poco ajeno al extraordinario paisaje que se abría frente a ellos. _Emily _bufó algo en respuesta, pero de la misma manera, envió discretas miradas al pasto. Snake se admiraba de la agudeza de sus ojos pues, aunque él tenía mejor visión que muchos en el circo, dudaba de poder encontrar un pequeño ratón en medio de aquel pasto, alto hasta pocos centímetros debajo de su rodilla.

"Deberías subir a un árbol", comentó la hembra con cierta amabilidad. Él la miró en silencio. "En las alturas, las cosas siempre lucen más bonitas".

Snake observó el grueso tronco que estaba frente a él. No sabía cuál era el nombre correspondiente al árbol, pero bajo la gran copa, las sombras que proyectaban las hojas y los rayos del sol eran una imagen preciosa. El albino entrecerró los ojos y levantó una mano para darse sombrilla.

"Pero llévanos contigo" pidió _Oscar, _algo exasperado porque su búsqueda había resultado infructuosa. "Me gusta cuando lees sobre ese autor".

"Sólo porque Snake te ha puesto el nombre en su honor" replicó _Emily. _La otra serpiente le dirigió una mirada iracunda, pero eligió guardar silencio. En cambio, el muchacho se acercó al tronco y empezó a subir diestramente hasta las ramas más altas y gruesas que pudieran sostener su peso. Tal como había dicho _Emily, _desde ahí el campo lucía incluso mágico y la sensación que experimentaba mientras el viento le agitaba la melena era deliciosa. Ahora, semi escondido entre la amplia copa del árbol, Snake observó unos instantes el paisaje y luego buscó entre los pliegues de su ropa un pequeño libro que Joker le había regalado varias semanas atrás.

En la portada tenía una bonita cubierta verde y adornos color dorado que formaban hermosas figuras alrededor del título: _Cuentos de Oscar Wilde. _El peli naranja le explicó que ese autor era uno de los dramaturgos más destacados de Londres y se explayó bastante hablándole sobre algunas de sus obras, con un entusiasmo que había fascinado a Snake. Dicho sea de paso, él estaba muy feliz por haber dado inicio a sus lecciones de lectura y cuando notó el entusiasmo de Joker mientras le daba el libro, había sentido que el corazón se le hinchaba de emoción y una frenética curiosidad por explorar una de las facetas de su amigo, cuya voz se animaba con sólo hablar de Wilde.

Como se le había hecho costumbre, Snake pasó sus dedos sobre la cubierta dura antes de abrirlo en donde señalaba el pequeño listón blanco que usaba como separador; éste era un obsequio que le había hecho Doll con alguna parte de sus zapatillas (las primeras con las que había salido al escenario de _Noah's Ark Circus, _y que significaban mucho para ella). En realidad, pese a los días desde que su lectura se volvió más fluida, Snake todavía no alcanzaba la mitad del libro siquiera: Lamentablemente, el joven todavía tenía muy limitada esta aptitud, considerando que nunca se le había permitido realmente tomar algún volumen. Así pues, los miembros del circo se habían sentado a su lado los primeros días para enseñarle cómo leer correctamente y Snake, gracias a lo rápido que aprendía, consiguió soltarse rápidamente de sus clases. Joker y Doll, quienes eran los más entusiasmados en enseñarle, parecían muy orgullosos y satisfechos cuando días antes, les dijo que podía continuar ahora por sí mismo. De esta manera, a paso lento pero seguro, Snake quería progresar y aumentar los títulos de su pequeña biblioteca personal.

"Debiste traer una linterna", dijo _Emily _con cierta desaprobación, igual que una madre regañando a sus crías. _Oscar _siseó algo ininteligible en respuesta. "Faltan sólo un par de horas para que anochezca".

"Hoy tardaron mucho tiempo en acomodar las carpas", agregó _Oscar_, casi suspirando.

Snake asintió, todavía concentrado en las palabras sobre la hoja, donde se leía _El ruiseñor y la rosa_, junto a un bonito margen de un rosal que decoraba la esquina derecha de la página. Ya había empezado a leer en voz baja, siguiendo con los ojos las interminables líneas. Ambas serpientes guardaron silencio repentinamente y pusieron atención a la lectura que llevaba a cabo el joven, a veces encontrándose con ciertas dificultades que superaba luego de ciertos momentos de meditación, frunciendo el ceño hasta que las cejas prácticamente se tocaban una a la otra. Él movía los labios, articulando las oraciones en voz muy baja (_Oscar _reclamó por ello y tuvo que subir el volumen de su voz), imaginando con detalle la historia.

"¡Un rosal hablando!", interrumpió _Emily _divertidísima, cuando Snake moduló su voz con tal personaje. "Yo nunca he escuchado que tengan algo interesante para decir".

Snake, quien interrumpió su lectura, la miró por encima del hombro, esbozando una expresión curiosa.

"Además…" agregó luego de un leve instante de meditación "…estoy de acuerdo con la lagartija: También me echaría a reír si viera a un estudiante llorando porque no tiene una simple rosa roja".

_Oscar _hizo un ruido de protesta. "¡Guarda silencio!", gritó de malhumor. "Snake, ¿qué más dice el cuento?".

Aunque las serpientes son muy inteligentes, no entienden el lenguaje humano ni las letras impresas…, tampoco parecían muy interesadas en aprender y preferían que Snake les tradujera. Según parece, ellas creían que lo más interesante que —sólo determinados— hombres eran capaces de expresar a través de la Literatura.

Después de un largo momento de duda, el peliblanco continúo con su lectura en voz alta hasta que, cuando el sol ya estaba escondiéndose tras las colinas y sólo quedaba un resquicio de luz en el cielo, finalizó el cuento y permaneció observando la última palabra con detenimiento, como si ésta contuviera el secreto entero de la historia. Snake tenía el ceño fruncido, algo confundido por la manera en que había terminado la historia y un poco a disgusto, igual que sus compañeras, que se agitaban y debatían sobre el tema.

"No me ha gustado", gruñó _Oscar. _"La chica únicamente se interesa en las joyas y el amor del estudiante era falso, porque se rindió muy pronto".

"Y el ruiseñor pagó con su vida lo que ellos no valoraron", arguyó _Emily, _decepcionada y molesta.

Snake permaneció en un absoluto silencio, meditando por sí mismo lo que quiso decir Wilde cuando escribió el cuento, pues Joker le había explicado que al final, las obras literarias _siempre _daban a reflexionar sobre un punto. Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que el cuento sólo funcionaba para decir que el amor era una tontería?

"¡Es absurdo!", exclamó _Emily, _seguramente en respuesta a lo que hubiese dicho _Oscar _y de lo cual, Snake no estaba enterado. Parpadeó rápidamente y se volvió hacia ambos, que de nuevo sacaban sus lenguas y siseaban una a la otra, discutiendo arduamente como una pareja de casados. "Snake, ¿tú crees que el sacrificio del ruiseñor valdría la pena incluso si ambos humanos quedaran juntos?".

Él únicamente pudo sonrojarse y encogerse de hombros. La verdad es que no comprendía por qué su opinión les parecía tan importante a _Emily _u _Oscar. _Dadas las circunstancias, Snake carecía de un panorama sobre el amor: desconocía bastante de sus formas y tamaños, pues desde temprana edad le habían negado la posibilidad de obtenerlo y a consecuencia de esto, decidió que sería menos doloroso si le cerraba las puertas a cal y canto de manera tal que hablar del amor resultara completamente ajeno a él. Incluso cuando sonaba difícil y hasta imposible, para Snake fue sencillo; después de todo, era algo que jamás había conocido y la añoranza que a veces crecía en su pecho huía junto a las personas que iban a verlo encerrado en la jaula, pues era un constante recordatorio de que nunca podría obtener el afecto sincero de alguien.

Así, ¿qué podría significar el amor? Era uno de los temas más confusos e inalcanzables para él y por lo tanto, su juicio podía tener matices revueltos con esos pocos libros que habían llegado a sus manos y las historias que recitaba Doll para niños pequeños (sesiones durante las cuales se filtraba silenciosamente luego de ver a la joven sonriéndole grande e invitándolo a escuchar).

De cualquier forma, Snake abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces oyó que alguien se acercaba. Las serpientes, absortas en su discusión, no advirtieron la presencia hasta que ésta se encontraba a los pies del árbol en que se había montado el albino, e incluso así no parecían sorprendidas cuando oyeron a alguien llamando a su dueño. Por otro lado, Snake sí dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar y tuvo que sujetarse rápidamente de la rama donde estaba sentado, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y lográndolo por muy poco.

—¡Snake! —Gritó nuevamente el hombre joven, quien llevaba una lámpara de aceite y miraba en derredor; lucía un tanto preocupado, aunque el peliblanco no sería capaz de confirmarlo, teniendo en cuenta lo oscuro y lejos que estaba el rostro de Joker—. ¿Dónde te has metido?

—Estamos aquí arriba —dijo con voz femenina, rápidamente, pues la hembra interrumpió para hacerse notar y luego volvió a su discusión con _Oscar_—, dice _Emily _—añadió con su propia voz.

Joker echó la cabeza para atrás y extendió su sonrisa entusiasta.

—¡Qué alivio! —Exclamó el joven—. Creí que huías del Doctor. Sus preguntas pueden llegar a ser agobiantes.

El albino pensó en el hombre que durante su llegada, no paraba de formular una extraordinaria cantidad de preguntas acerca de su condición como híbrido. Es cierto que no estaba acostumbrado a tal comportamiento y en un principio —todavía ahora—, los arrebatos del hombre lo ponían un tanto nervioso.

"Ese hombre no me agrada", bufó _Oscar. _"Parece un águila buscando su próxima presa". Por supuesto, Snake se abstuvo de traducirle eso último a Joker, quien sentía un considerable afecto hacia el hombre que le devolvió su brazo derecho; él, como recién integrado al circo —y en general, por ser quién era—, no tenía derecho alguno para hablar en contra de otros, así que siempre que su amigo hablaba mal del doctor o insinuaba algo de éste, lo amonestaba.

"¿Por qué no subes acá arriba, Joker?" Preguntó _Emily, _ignorando olímpicamente a la otra serpiente. El peliblanco hizo su respectiva traslación a la lengua humana. "Desde aquí, todo se ve muy hermoso".

Joker levantó el brazo donde cargaba la linterna; el reflejo del fuego alumbró su rostro y lo convirtió en una máscara con la elegancia y belleza de los felinos. Entre la titilante llama, el iris violáceo brilló como una piedra amatista y al instante, Snake notó que el corazón se le encogía por la admiración que le causaba ese fenómeno tan maravilloso en la mirada del otro, que cautivaba a no pocos hombres y mujeres del circo.

—De acuerdo —respondió el peli naranja desde abajo, sujetando la lámpara con su mano de esqueleto mientras utilizaba la que tenía libre y sus piernas para subir hábilmente hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Snake le prestó un poco de ayuda cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y en menos de dos minutos, Joker consiguió subir hasta la rama y balancear los pies al aire, igual que si estuviera en un columpio—. Hey, ¡es cierto! —Gritó alegre una vez que echó un vistazo alrededor, apreciando la belleza de un anochecer que había convertido el cielo en un manto oscuro, pero brillante gracias a las estrellas que titilaban como pequeñas y lejanas luciérnagas blancas e inmóviles—. Veo por qué les gusta subir a los árboles con Snake, _Emily. _

La serpiente movió la cabeza en respuesta, asintiendo mientras sacaba la lengua. El joven híbrido frunció ligeramente el ceño y volteó a mirar hacia otro lado.

—Me gustas —soltó repentinamente, imitando una voz femenina—: Tienes una manera muy agradable de dirigirnos la palabra —pausa—, dice _Emily. _

En realidad, si lo reflexionaba lo suficientemente bien, uno podía darse cuenta que nadie en el circo ponía tanta atención a las conversaciones de sus serpientes como Joker y Doll (la mayoría parecía creer que él inventaba todo); estos dos tomaban en cuenta y se dirigían a las serpientes como si les interesara lo que pudieran responder.

La línea de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpida por la carcajada del mayor, quien cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa gatuna empezaba a extenderse por su rostro amable y divertido. Entonces, haciendo gala de unos movimientos rápidos, sacó su pequeño bastón y apretando el acostumbrado botón, de la punta apareció un bonito ramo de Colorado Columbine (una flor de casi veinte centímetros de altura que asomaba del bastón, abriendo sus pétalos bicolor con asombrosa pomposidad, mostrando su color blanco y morado). Snake miró el sencillo ramo que le extendía Joker, sin borrar su mueca de gusto.

—Todo para una dama de tu calibre, _Emily _—respondió el maestro de ceremonias—. Por favor, acepta este pequeño obsequio.

"¿Y de qué va a servirme un ramo de flores?", preguntó ésta muy divertida con la escena. Snake torció la boca y tomó el ramillete sin decir mayor palabra además de un seco asentimiento que, esperaba, el otro pudiese entender como el agradecimiento de _Emily. _Joker lucía muy entretenido, ahora observando de lleno al encantador de serpientes, quien apretaba el tallo de las flores con distraído interés.

"Son muy bonitas", opinó _Oscar _y Snake lo tradujo, contento de no quedarse completamente en silencio.

"Lo son", agregó _Emily _y el alivio del joven se hizo más notorio, "gracias".

—De nada —contestó Joker volviendo la mirada hacia sus propios pies, que todavía se columpiaban—. Entonces, ¿si escapaban del Doctor?

Como de costumbre, Snake aguardó por la respuesta de sus amigos.

—No. Sólo queríamos un lugar tranquilo dónde pudiéramos leer, dice _Oscar. _

Joker observó entonces al regazo del albino, en el que todavía se encontraba el libro.

—¡Oh! Espero no haber interrumpido una de las mejores partes o algo así —se disculpó el joven, hundiendo un poco la cabeza entre los hombros. Snake ya estaba empezando a sacudir la cabeza negativamente, aunque ni _Oscar _ni _Emily _habían proferido nada. Esperó un poco, pero éstas no hicieron amago de añadir algo a su gesto, que parecía hablar por sí mismo—. ¿Cuál estabas leyendo? —Preguntó el mayor—. ¿Necesitas ayuda o has podido tú solo?

Por alguna razón, Snake no estaba muy a gusto cuando Joker le preguntaba directamente a él. De alguna forma, Joker parecía olvidar de pronto a sus compañeras y al mismo tiempo, prestarle demasiada atención y le hacía sentir un poco incómodo; no le gustaba sentirse el centro de atención.

El albino aguantó en el silencio, esperando que alguna de las serpientes dijera algo; éstas, sin embargo, parecían entender que Joker buscaba una respuesta de él y no saldrían en su ayuda.

« Las serpientes son muy inteligentes ». Se dijo a sí mismo entretanto se removía incómodo y apretaba los labios en una fina línea antes de sacudir la cabeza, otra vez de forma negativa.

—Es-estoy bien hasta ahora —replicó con un ligero temblor en su voz. El macho salió en su ayuda:

—Acabamos de terminar _El ruiseñor y la rosa _—explicó en la voz más suave de Snake—, dice _Oscar_.

Joker arqueó sus finísimas cejas hasta una altura imposible y el brillo en sus ojos se acrecentó.

—Ese es uno de mis favoritos —se tomó unos segundos para cerrar los ojos y cambiar su expresión a una muy seria—: _¡Qué extraña buena suerte! ¡He aquí una rosa roja! No he visto rosa semejante en toda vida. Es tan bella que estoy seguro de que debe tener en latín un nombre muy enrevesado. _—Citó con absoluta exactitud y un dominio de la actuación que hicieron estremecer hasta a los reptiles, que se enroscaron todavía más en el cuerpo de Snake bajo la sensación que producía la interpretación de Joker—. ¡Lo llama 'buena suerte'! ¿Pueden creerlo? Y más allá, el pobre ruiseñor con el corazón atravesado por las espinas.

"¡No es justo!", gritó _Oscar_ con su respectiva traducción. El cambio en la tonalidad del albino pareció tomar desprevenido a Joker, que dio un salto considerable en su lugar y se volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos expandidos mientras su rostro volvía a la normalidad, carente de emoción alguna. "¿Cómo es posible que el sacrificio de la avecilla ésa fuera inútil?".

Joker miraba a la serpiente con una actitud calma, igual que un maestro sopesando las dudas de sus estudiantes. A Snake le recordó los semanas anteriores cuando tomaba asiento a su lado y lo guiaba en su lectura, corrigiendo errores y oyendo lo que decía, listo para indicarle cómo se leía o escribía tal palabra.

Bajo la saliente luz de la luna, el peli naranja resplandecía con un aura de magnificencia propia de los héroes en los poemas épicos y la belleza de los príncipes de cuentos de hadas.

El de ojos dorados le contempló durante un buen rato hasta que las 'palabras' de _Emily, _consiguieron atravesar la bruma de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que no tiene sentido alguno —añadió Snake, ahora imitando la voz femenina y volviendo a la suya una vez que tradujo el comentario—, dice _Emily. _

Joker asintió, pero no contestó en seguida, sino que volcó toda su atención en él.

—¿Y tú qué piensas, Snake? —Preguntó luego de una pausa. El albino miró su libro (semi escondido por las mangas de su abrigo negro) y torció la boca en un gesto pensativo antes de sacudir la cabeza negativamente.

"Tampoco lo entiendes", contestó _Oscar _en su lugar, haciendo un ruido que correspondía a la risa humana (pero que Snake decidió omitir). "Ya sabes: No alcanza a comprender el amor".

—Ya sabes… —estaba traduciendo el más joven antes de callarse abruptamente. Frunció el ceño y dejó que el resto de la oración se la llevara el viento; volvió a su propia voz—: No entendí bien. —Ignoraba a qué se refería exactamente (tal vez a su confusión luego de leer el capítulo o acaso fingía que la expresión de la serpiente le había sido inteligible; ambas lo avergonzaban, por alguna razón).

_Oscar _emitió un ruido de protesta mientras que _Emily _siseaba algo muy bajito y confuso para que Snake pudiera entenderlo (en esta ocasión de verdad). Joker, por su parte, lucía sorprendido.

—¿Te refieres a Wilde o hablas de _Oscar_? —Preguntó el mayor, como adivinando la duda del albino, quizá intuyendo que mentía a medias.

Él miró hacia delante, reservándose la respuesta durante varios segundos que parecieron interminables.

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios de pronto. No llegó a decir más. Joker inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, observando cómo su amigo empezaba a jugar con el ramo, prestándole una atención sobrenatural; daba la impresión de que no existía nada más interesante que esas flores.

—¿Supondré que te refieres a la muerte del ave? —Intentó adivinar—. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir inútilmente? ¿Es _eso_?

Después de meditarlo, Snake asintió.

—Bien —dijo el peli naranja, repentinamente interesado en el cielo nocturno, donde la luna ya ocupaba su espacio—. La respuesta es sencilla: El cuento nos habla del _verdadero enamorado, _quien en este caso es el ruiseñor.

Los tres miraron a Joker, evidentemente sorprendidos.

—¡¿Y cómo es eso?! —Exclamó Snake—, pregunta _Emily. _—Luego añadió, cambiando su tono—: El que está enamorado es el estudiante, ¿no? Pregunta _Oscar. _

—¿De verdad lo creen? —Preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa, obviando que la respuesta era 'no'. Sin embargo, los tres permanecieron meditándolo (cosa que en lugar de exasperar a Joker, pareció satisfacerlo). Al fin, sacudieron la cabeza de un lado a otro en perfecta sincronía—. ¡Exacto! —Gritó, entusiasmado—. Ninguno de los jóvenes sabe _amar _porque eso implica un gran sacrificio y el único que realiza tal acto, es el ruiseñor. La historia habla sobre este pequeño que está profundamente enamorado del amor, ¿comprenden?

Snake estaba confundido.

—¿Enamorado del amor? —Repitió y se ganó una gran sonrisa enternecida por parte de Joker.

De esta manera, el de iris morado se volvió hacia el albino y trató de explicarle detenidamente el concepto del amor tal como lo trabajaba Wilde. Aunque a Snake no le resultaba nada fácil lo abstracto del asunto y se sentía un poco como un bebé recién dando sus primeros pasos, comenzó a discernir acerca de los sentimientos más humanos en los que usualmente no reparaba al haberse visto sometido a la indiferencia por tanto tiempo con la finalidad de sobrevivir. Era extraño, por supuesto, que Joker le hablara acerca de la familia y el amor con tal paciencia y dedicación, como si disfrutara sentarse a su lado y hablar hasta que la noche era demasiado profunda y, aunque luchaba con el sueño, ya estuviera agotando sus últimas energías del día.

A un lado, incluso la linterna de aceite había perdido del todo su luz y no quedaba más rastro de la llama que el humo ascendiendo al cielo y su peculiar aroma. Tanto _Emily _como _Oscar _tenían sus cabezas recostadas en su hombro, envolviéndolo en su típico abrazo protector que lo reconfortaba del frío; él, a pesar del cansancio, creía que podría seguir conversando con Joker hasta que amaneciera.

Él era parte de su nueva familia…, de la única que tenía y lo había aceptado desde que las serpientes se volvieron sus compañeras y amigas. Cuando Snake lo veía, a él y los otros miembros del reparto principal, recordaba al joven encerrado en la jaula, con una vida monótona e interminable creciendo frente a sus ojos, vacío de sueños y esperanzas; y pronto, el gris de sus días cambiaba por luz, risas (aunque él sólo riera interiormente) y esa calidez acogedora que apretaba su corazón y lo llenaba de un delicioso júbilo. Y la felicidad se convertía en una estrella al alcance de su mano.

La expresión dulce —y un poco somnolienta— de Joker, se convirtió en una mueca seria y pensativa conforme el silencio empezaba a crecer entre los dos. Snake notaba su mirada escrutadora sobre su cuerpo y se preguntó cómo lo vería en ese instante a él… al monstruo que nadie quería.

Apretó los tallos de las flores frente al pensamiento. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que realmente le dolía que hubiera existido un día donde todos lo llamaban así. Ahora no concebía un mundo sin Joker, Doll, Dagger, Beast, Peter, Wendy y Jumbo.

« No sabía que se podía querer tanto a alguien ». Pensó y observó los ojos cerrados de las serpientes. A ellas les guardaba mucho afecto (sin su compañía, quizá no hubiera sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para ser rescatado), pero Snake daría la vida y mucho más por la felicidad de sus amigos…, de su familia.

De pronto, Oscar levantó la cabeza.

"Estás llorando", le indicó entonces, luego de reparar en las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro y de las cuales, Snake ni se había llegado a percatar. El joven sorbió por la nariz discretamente y empezó a tallarse con las mangas de su chaqueta. Joker se volvió para mirarlo (o quizá lo hubiera estado haciendo desde un rato atrás). Él se sintió repentinamente avergonzado y escondió el rostro con más ahínco.

—_Tom, he was a piper's son _—empezó a cantar Joker con una suavidad inusitada y un poco extraña, como si su voz estuviera atravesando una capa de agua para llegar hasta sus oídos—. _He learnt to play when he was young, and all the tune that he could play was _over the hills and far away. _Over the hills and a great way off, the wind shall blow my top-knot off… _

Snake había oído esa canción antes, cuando lo mantenían encerrado en la jaula (de hecho, era una de las pocas canciones de cuna que sabía): Algunas madres cargaban a sus hijos y les arrullaban con aquella tonada que, sin embargo, él jamás consiguió apreciar. No antes de llegar a _Noah's Ark Circus; _ésta parecía tener un significado especial. Jumbo la tocaba en su armónica todo el tiempo y Joker la cantaba cuando creía que no había nadie cerca escuchando. Por supuesto, no es que Snake estuviera espiando a sus amigos, pero como ya había dicho anteriormente, a las serpientes les gustaba cotillear más de lo que la gente pensaba y a veces, mientras las dejaba salir a cazar, éstas daban con el maestro de ceremonias.

Aunque sentía unas ganas enormes por preguntarle a Joker sobre la canción, se mantuvo en silencio y oyó con atención la voz del joven. Ésta no era precisamente la mejor: Durante varios momentos le temblaba y vacilaba, como si toda la confianza que relucía en él no fuera más que una simple fachada y dentro se escondiera un simple niño asustado que desconoce cómo actuar frente al mundo. La vulnerabilidad en Joker era tal, que Snake se sintió sobrecogido y no pudo (ni quiso) traducir las dudas de _Emily _y _Oscar _formulaban luego de despertarse repentinamente al oír la canción.

El chico miró hacia la rama donde descansaban sus manos; estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, aunque era una imagen extraña, considerando que eran los huesos de una calavera los que asomaban a través de la manga. Frunció el ceño.

« ¿Cómo perdiste el brazo? ». Se preguntó repentinamente, pero como siempre, nunca llegó a formular la pregunta. Sentía que no era algo de su incumbencia, igual que las piernas de Dagger y Beast; el rostro de Doll. Le aterraba la idea de parecer entrometido.

—Verás —prorrumpió Joker, rascándose la nuca y despeinándose—, no soy muy bueno para consolar. ¡Ja! Al menos, debí preguntarte qué sucedía.

Snake bajó la mirada, sin responder.

"¿En qué piensas?", preguntó _Emily_.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba —murmuró quedito—… yo podría traerles muchos problemas… Quiero decir, que como luzco como alguien completamente diferente y suelen burlarse de mí, también se reirían de ustedes. Pero… —tragó saliva—, incluso entonces, ustedes me llaman su amigo y han prometido convertirse en mi familia. Joker… —la forma en que pronunció el nombre del más grande fue _especial _de alguna manera; era, creía, la primera vez que lo hacía y el sabor del nombre en su boca era dulce y le tranquilizaba—… sé que puede sonar egoísta… pero de verdad quiero estar con ustedes para siempre. Jamás quiero decirles adiós.

—Snake… —llamó el otro, sorprendido por la gran cantidad de palabras que habían salido de su boca, sin la intervención de las serpientes. El propio chico notaba que sus mejillas le ardían bajo el peso de cada letra. Luego se percató de la caricia en su rostro: La mano derecha de Joker le limpiaba las lágrimas que todavía no dejaban de salir—. Vamos. Nunca tendrás que hacerlo. Te lo prometo. Ya no estarás solo. Ahora, eres parte de nuestra familia y aunque muramos todos mañana, no dejarás de serlo incluso en la muerte.

**.**

_Vi la luz desvanecerse del cielo/ en el viento escuché un suspiro/ mientras los copos de nieve cubren a mis hermanos caídos / voy a decir el último adiós._

**_._**

El albino levantó la mirada: El oro y la amatista se fundieron en uno solo durante un segundo y el tiempo se detuvo mientras Snake se daba cuenta que Joker hablaba muy en serio.

Una tenue sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios.

—¡Joker! —Gritó una voz femenina y joven a varios metros—. ¡Snake!

**.**

_Ahora cae la noche/ así acaba este día. / Ahora el camino me está llamando y debo marchar._

**_._**

Ambos se volvieron en dirección a campo abierto, donde varias sombras se acercaban rápidamente en su dirección. Snake reconoció a Doll corriendo hasta el árbol, seguida de cerca por Dagger, quien reía divertido y cargaba con una especie de farolillo. Atrás, no muy lejos, venían Beast y Jumbo cargando sobre sus hombros a Peter y Wendy.

**.**

_Sobre la colina y bajo el árbol, a través de tierras donde la luz nunca ha brillado/ por arroyos de plata que bajan hasta el mar / bajo las nubes, bajo las estrellas/ sobre la nieve una mañana de invierno…_

**_._**

—¡Estamos aquí! —Gritó Joker, llamando la atención de la menos, quien se detuvo con una gran sonrisa al pie del árbol, extendiendo los brazos al cielo. El de ojos morados observó a Snake, como preguntándole si estaría bien si bajaban. Por toda respuesta, el chico se limitó a empezar su descenso—. Ya vamos.

—Miren: Jumbo ha construido un farolillo volador para cada uno —explicó Doll, entusiasmada. Su ojo azul brillaba como si en él habitara una gran estrella. Snake pensó que se veía muy bonita ahora, mucho más de lo que nunca estaría con aquel tutú blanco—. He pensado que sería una gran oportunidad de lanzarlo. Snake —dijo, cambiando repentinamente hacia él—, ¿alguna vez has hecho volar uno?

**.**

_Al fin me dirijo a los senderos que me llevan a casa / y a dónde me lleva el camino no lo puedo decir. / Hemos venido hasta aquí, pero ahora llega el día de despedirse._

**_._**

Él sacudió la cabeza. La chica sonrió como si acabara de descubrir los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad y le tomó de la mano, tirando de él para llevarlo hasta donde se reunían los otros: Jumbo probaba los cerillos ante la mirada atenta de Beast y los gemelos.

—Anda, Snake —incitó Doll—: Enciéndelo y déjalo volar.

Todos lo miraron, esperando que aceptara los materiales, pero él se encogió ligeramente y retrocedió un poco.

—¿Qué tal si lo arruino?

**.**

_He estado en muchos lugares,/ he visto muchos dolores,/ pero no me arrepiento / ni voy a olvidar a todos los que siguieron el camino conmigo._

**_._**

—Hay que encenderlo juntos, ¿sí? —Preguntó la castaña mientras Dagger le extendía el farolillo y Beast les pasaba una caja de cerillos.

—Pero tengan cuidado —avisó la morena, tan preocupada como una madre. _Emily _soltó un ruido.

—Son sólo cerillos —tradujo Snake—, dice _Emily. _—Beast se ruborizó y se cruzó de brazos. Snake continúo con su propio tono—. Pero lo tendremos…

**.**

_Ahora cae la noche, así acaba este día, ahora el camino me está llamando y debo marchar._

**_._**

Doll encendió el cerillo y lo invitó a tomar parte del borde. Él tomó el más cercano al fuego, pensando que protegería a la chica de quemarse, por si tardaba demasiado en encender el farolillo.

—¡Rápido, que me estoy congelando! —Bufó Peter, seguido por una protesta de su hermana y la sonrisa más grande que nunca le viera a Jumbo. Snake y Doll encendieron el farolillo que todavía sostenía Dagger y bajo la tenue luz, la castaña notó de pronto las marcas (casi) secas de las lágrimas de Snake. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Joker le tomó del hombro y miró atentamente cómo el fuego crecía y le daba volumen al papel, que ya se impulsaba hacia arriba.

**.**

_Sobre la colina y bajo el árbol, / a través de tierras donde la luz nunca ha brillado, / por arroyos de plata que bajan hasta el mar._

**_._**

—¡Mira! —Exclamó Wendy—. Jumbo, haces los mejores farolillos. Siempre encienden tan rápido.

—Deberíamos traer más con nosotros —se quejó Dagger, liberando éste y viéndolo tomar altura rápidamente—. Parece que dejamos ir una estrella.

—Me vas a decir que quieres pedir un deseo —se burló Peter.

—¡Podríamos pedir uno! —Exclamó Doll y levantó la mano—. Vamos, todos. ¡Pidamos estar juntos para siempre!

Todos miraron a la chica, que parecía entusiasmada con la idea y los invitaba con la mirada a imitarlos.

—No se supone que debas decir tu deseo —murmuró Peter, pero levantó la mano, seguido por Jumbo.

—Creo que no hace falta que lo pidamos a ninguna estrella —musitó, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Es un hecho que se cumplirá —añadió Wendy, sonriente e imitando a los otros.

—¡_Over the hills and far away! _—Exclamó Dagger, tomando la mano de Beast y obligándola a levantar el brazo. Ella se ruborizó y quejó, pero al final le permitió sostenerle la mano.

Snake miró la expresión alegre de todos y se preguntó si podría unirse a ese extraño ritual. Lo dudó y durante varios segundos, se limitó a mirar hacia arriba, como _Oscar _y _Emily _lo hacían, observando cómo el farolillo se alejaba más y más.

De pronto, notó la calidez de una mano junto a la suya y el tirón que le obligó a levantar la mano. Miró a su derecha y observó a un Joker sonriente.

**.**

_Conservaré estos recuerdos, partiré con tu bendición, al fin me dirijo a los senderos que me lleven a casa._

**_._**

Doll les miró por encima del hombro; era la imagen de la inocencia pura.

—Pídanlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya verán que se cumplirá.

—Recuerda lo que te dije —musitó el peli naranja con voz apenas audible y el rostro destilando afecto—: Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia. No lo dudes más.

Snake apretó los dedos de Joker, aferrándose a la esperanza y el calor que le infundían, junto a la dulce promesa que sellaban todos ahí.

Tenía una familia que lo amaba y él los amaba a todos ellos.

—Nunca más… —susurró mientras sonreía por primera vez en años y dejaba que la felicidad lo invadiera, elevándolo tan alto como el farolillo dirigiéndose al cielo.

**(*~[*]~*)**

_Y aunque a dónde me lleva el camino / no lo puedo decir, / hemos venido hasta aquí, / pero ahora llega el día de despedirse. _

_Os dedico… mi más sentida despedida. _[1]

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>[1] <em>The last goodbye, <em>Billy Boyd. La traducción es del usuario: **El Anillo Único** en YouTube.

**Nota extra: **La cita de Wilde la obtuve de Ciudad Seva.

* * *

><p>Y por ahora, es todo (xD). De verdad espero que les haya gustado y que valiera la pena el tiempo que me regalaron (:D), ojalá me pudieran obsequiar también algún <em>review. <em>

¡Les deseo felices fiestas con su familia y amigos! (owo) Ellos son el mejor regalo que podemos tener en la vida y hay que atesorarlos siempre muy cerca del corazón, así como también asegurarse de que decirlo en voz alta para que lo sepan (eso nunca está de más).


End file.
